Arrhythmia
by bubbleGaem
Summary: Otak mereka sama bodohnya namun ada beberapa hal yang membuat Jimin jauh lebih bodoh daripada Taehyung. Cinta. Minyoon! MinGa! JiminxYoongi!


_Minyoon Fanfiction_

 _Arrhythmia_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Happy Reading~_

.

.

.

Jimin rasa hari minggu itu tidak perlu ada di dalam deretan hari-hari sibuknya di sekolah. Rumah kedua Jimin. Kebanyakan orang menentang pemikiran aneh Jimin. Siapa orang bodoh yang mau bersekolah setiap hari bahkan di hari minggu ?

Sudah pasti orang bodoh itu adalah Park Jimin. Namja sederhana, tidak cukup pintar, maniak _One Piece_ sekaligus orang paling malas dilingkungan tempat tinggalnya.

Tidak memiliki karakter khusus, Park Jimin ya Park Jimin saja, dia 'cukup ramah' pada tetangga-tetangganya dan 'cukup baik' juga pada teman-teman sekolahnya. Wajar saja jika Jimin tidak memiliki banyak teman mungkin hanya satu atau dua saja.

Apa ? Pernyataan ku terasa aneh ? Ya... itu sindiran halus perihal Jimin yang 'ramah dan cukup baik'. Kurasa, kau tau maksudku. Bukan begitu ?

Jimin mematut pantulan dirinya di cermin, benarkah ini dia ?

Dia tidak pernah melakukan hal ini sebelumnya, maksudku mengecek penampilannya sebelum dia berangkat sekolah. Ayolah~ dobgiIa akan berangkat ke sekolah. Tempat sialan sekaligus sumber kegilaan para siswa sebagai perayaan menikmati statusnya. Bukan seperti akan pergi berkencan dengan seorang wanita. Jimin memang payah, siapa juga yang mau pergi berkencan dengan seseorang yang bahkan tidak mengganti pakaiannya ?

"Hhh~ aku terlihat tampan. Seperti biasa." ey~ percaya diri sekali dia.

Jimin kembali merapihkan seragam sekolahnya yang sedikit kusut. Tersenyum pada pantulan dirinya sendiri, cengiran khas Jimin sungguh terlihat bodoh. Ini aneh, seperti bukan Jimin. Bahkan kemarin sepulang sekolah pemuda Park itu menyempatkan mampir ke kedai kopi, membeli beberapa _cup_ kopi dan membagikannya pada tetangga-tetangga rumah termasuk pada _Mrs_ Jung. Wanita tua yang sering bertengkar dengannya akhir-akhir ini karena tingkah Jimin yang rajin mencuri setangkai bunga di kebun _Mrs_ Jung.

Tentu saja _Mrs_ Jung menolak, curiga sebenarnya, takut jika kopi pemberian Jimin mengandung racun mematikan atau semacam obat tidur agar pemuda tersebut bisa leluasa mencuri bunga-bunganya.

Jimin berdalih jika dia hanya ingin meminta maaf sekaligus berbagi sedikit kebahagiaan. Mencium kening _Mrs_ Jung dia meminum habis kopi pemberiannya sendiri. Tadinya ingin mencicip sedikit saja, membuktikan pada _Mrs_ Jung jika kopinya tidak mengandung racun apapun, tapi rasa kopinya ternyata enak, dia yang membeli dia juga yang tidak sempat mencicipi rasanya. Tau enak dia tidak sudi berbagi kepada semua tetangganya. Dasar Park Jimin... pukulan dan lemparan pot bunga memang pantas dia dapatkan sebagai imbalan.

"Yoongi _seongsaemnim_ ~ aku dataaanggggg..." ucapan itu seolah mantra wajib yang harus Jimin ucapkan setiap pagi.

Yoongi. Seseorang yang mengubah Jimin menjadi semakin aneh. Yoongi. Seseorang yang aku pun tidak begitu tau siapa dan bagaimana sosoknya. Hhh~ biarkan Jimin saja yang menjelaskan lewat matanya.

.

.

.

"Selamat pagi, Taehyung ! Chuu~"

"Kau menjijikkan, Park."

"Heheh~" begitulah tingkah gila Jimin beberapa hari terakhir ini.

Datang pagi-pagi, menyapa semua teman sekelasnya sambil memberi satu kecupan di pipi termasuk pada Taehyung, teman sebangkunya itu mau tidak mau harus ikut menjadi sasaran kegilaan Jimin juga.

Taehyung awalnya tidak begitu peduli, sejak kedatangan guru baru itu Jimin menjadi sangat aneh. Biasanya jika tidak menyapa sambil mencium pipi, si pendek itu membagikan satu pucuk bunga curiannya kepada semua penghuni kelas. Tapi makin kesini sikap Jimin semakin tidak masuk akal, Taehyung sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa.

Semalam saja Jimin datang ke rumahnya lalu memberi sebuah boneka beruang besar, seingat Taehyung dia tidak berulang tahun hari itu, tapi Jimin bilang jika dia hanya merayakan kemenangannya ketika bermain game online, lalu setelahnya Jimin pergi tanpa mengucapkan apapun lagi pada Taehyung.

"Taehyung ! Kau tau akhir-akhir ini ada yang aneh dengan jantungku ?"

"Otakmu juga."

"Ck~ aku serius !"

"Hn... aku juga serius, kau harus memeriksa kejiwaanmu, Park !"

"Sialan ! Aku tidak gila, hanya sedang merasa sedikit bahagia saja." Taehyung mendesah malas, bahagianya seorang iblis itu lebih mengerikan dari apapun. Jimin sudah melewati batas zona yang biasa dia sendiri lalui. Apa temannya itu kerasukan ?

Tidak... mana ada iblis yang mau merasuki raja iblis. Jimin gila, Taehyung lebih suka fakta yang kedua.

"Yoongi _seongsaemnim_ itu manis ya, Taehyung ? Apa seseorang yang manis itu bisa menyebabkan orang lain mengalami serangan jantung ?"

"Hhh~ kurasa jantungmu memang bermasalah sejak dulu. Kau tidak pernah makan sayur, lihat saja kulitmu."

"Cih~ memang apa hubungannya aku suka makan sayur atau tidak, dengan detak jantungku yang tiba-tiba seperti akan meledak jika melihat senyum Yoongi _seongsaemnim_ ?"

"Entahlah~ kau pikir saja sendiri, Park. Dasar idiot~"

Taehyung juga tidak habis pikir, dia itu sama masih seorang pelajar SMA bukan dokter pribadi Jimin, kenapa juga si pemuda Park itu harus terus mengeluh soal sistem kerja tubuhnya yang ikut tidak normal seperti otaknya ?

Jimin sering mengeluh masalah jantungnya akhir-akhir ini. Detak yang tidak teratur, rasa sesak yang tiba-tiba muncul, bahkan seperti mau meledak, katanya. Si iblis itu memang terlalu berlebihan. Atau jika benar Jimin mengalami gangguan jantung, hhh~ tidak ! tidak ! Bagaimanapun Taehyung lebih suka Jimin terkena gangguan jiwa saja. Bukan apa-apa, jika iblis itu terkena penyakit jantung lalu meninggal, Taehyung tidak yakin Tuhan memberikan satu tempat tenang untuk sahabatnya itu. Jimin yang malang~

"Selamat pagi !"

 _DEG~_

Suara itu~ hanya mendengar suaranya saja, jantung Jimin mulai menunjukkan tanda-tanda aneh lagi. Seperti ada sengatan listrik di jantungnya. Jimin rasa dia benar-benar sakit.

.

.

.

"Baiklah~ kalian sudah mengerti semuanya. Kumpulkan tugas kalian minggu depan, selamat siang !"

"Yoongi _seongsaemnim_ ?"

Guru muda itu hendak keluar menuju pintu kelas sebelum suara salah satu murid disana mengintrupsinya untuk berhenti. Jam mengajarnya sudah habis, tapi pemuda di sudut kelas yang tengah berdiri dari bangku duduknya baru mau membuka suara sekarang. Harusnya tadi, bukan sekarang. Kemana saja muridnya yang satu itu ketika dia menjelaskan di depan kelas. Tertidur ? Melamun ?

Hhh~ menjadi seorang guru bukan perkara yang mudah. Kau harus memiliki stok kesabaran lebih banyak dari manusia normal lainnya.

"Ya, Jimin ? Ada sesuatu yang ingin kau tanyakan ?"

 _'Maukah kau menikah denganku ?'_

Sial ! kalimat gila dari mana itu ? Tidak.. Jimin masih bisa menahan keinginannya sebentar, setidaknya sampai dia lulus baru dia akan melamar Yoongi. Melamar ? Yoongi ? Hey~ jangan bodoh...

" _Anoo-_ bisa aku membantumu membawa buku tebal itu ?"

Pandangan aneh dilayangkan seisi kelas pada pangeran iblis mereka. Sejak kapan iblis peduli pada orang lain ? Sejak kapan Jimin menjadi baik ? Dan sejak kapan jantung sialan Jimin berdetak sangat cepat ? Rasanya Jimin ingin pingsan saja.

"Huh ? Tidak apa-apa, aku tidak merasa kesulitan. Sudah terbiasa seperti sebelumnya." guru muda itu tersenyum manis, tidak ada alasan untuk berhenti kembali jadi sudah seharusnya ia kembali melangkahkan kakinya tapi~

"Tunggu !"

 _Brukk~_

"Aku akan tetap membantumu." Jimin berjalan cukup tergesa menghampiri Yoongi di depan kelas mereka. Sangat tergesa kurasa, dilihat bagaimana kencangnya suara bangku saat dia berdiri dan letak bangku tempatnya duduk tidak serapih tadi.

"Hhh~ baiklah. Kau itu keras kepala, aku berkata tidakpun kau pasti memaksa bukan ?"

Jimin nyengir, rasanya dia ingin melompat dari atas atap gedung sekolah. Jawaban yang tidak begitu bersahabat dari guru muda di depannya bagai simponi indah yang mengalun dari peri-peri kecil di sekitarnya kini. Baiklah~ itu sangat berlebihan. Bukan. Bukan aku yang menjelaskan, tapi Jimin. Itu yang Jimin rasakan sekarang. Ibaratnya anggap saja memang iya.

" _S-seongsaemnim_ ?"

"Hmmm~"

"B-boleh aku mengantarmu pulang sore nanti ?"

 _Tap~_

Oh~ Jimin tolol, mulut sialan, otak sinting, jantung brengsek... semua umpatan kasar memenuhi hati Jimin sekarang. Di tengah perjalanan mereka menuju ruang guru, mulut sialannya masih bisa meluncurkan pertanyaan tolol seperti itu.

Yoongi seketika menghentikan langkahnya sejenak, cukup terkejut dengan pertanyaan muridnya. Bukan hal aneh sebenarnya, banyak yang sering menawarinya untuk pulang bersama. Sesama guru dan _staff_ lain tentunya, tapi sekarang muridnya sendiri ?

Jimin menempati tempat pertama untuk itu. Dia tau jika di kalangan para murid dia cukup populer, mungkin karena usia yang belum cukup tua dan wajah manisnya. Manis ? apa Yoongi baru memuji dirinya sendiri ? Mungkin. Tapi itu faktanya. Mengenai para murid yang menyukainya, Yoongi rasa murid lain masih dalam tingkat wajar. Sebatas mengagumi guru mereka atau sebut saja guru mereka itu dirinya, Yoongi.

Tapi untuk kasus Jimin, sedikit berbeda. Yoongi cukup risih juga sebenarnya, setiap hari muridnya yang satu itu tidak pernah lepas darinya di luar jam pelajaran. Selalu ada saja alasan Jimin untuk tetap berada di jangkauan matanya. Semisal sekarang, membantunya membawa buku, memeriksa tugas murid lain atau sekedar menemaninya memakan bekal yang di bawa oleh Jimin sendiri.

Dan ketika pulang, Jimin akan mengatakan hal yang sama seperti tadi dan Yoongi sendiri selalu menolak.

Yang namanya Jimin sekali di tolak tidak akan berhenti begitu saja, terakhir kali Yoongi menolaknya untuk pulang bersama, mereka berakhir di sebuah kedai kopi. Aneh ?

Tidak. Jimin mengikutinya, Yoongi pasrah saja. Malas juga sebenarnya menghadapi tingkah bocah seusia Jimin. Maksudku ya... tingkah remaja jaman sekarang memang sulit di tebak.

" _Seongsaemnim_ ? Kau baik-baik saja ?" Yoongi menoleh, membuang jauh semua _filler_ di memori otaknya. Dia baik-baik saja sebelum tingkah Jimin mengubahnya sedikit kehilangan kewarasan.

" _Nde_ ? Kau mengatakan sesuatu, Jimin ?" hanya memastikan jika Jimin tidak benar-benar mengulangi pernyataan yang sama seperti hari sebelumnya.

" _Anoo~_ b-bisakah kita pulang bersama ?"

"Huh ? Kenapa kau ingin sekali pulang bersamaku ?"

Jimin tersenyum kaku, dia tidak memiliki alasan khusus soal ajakan pulang bersama. Hanya ingin saja. Tidak ada yang melarang bukan ?

"Ah~ j-jika kau tidak mau juga tidak apa-apa. Heheh~"

"Hmmm... kurasa tidak masalah. Menolakpun tetap saja kita pulang bersama, bukan ? Kau pasti akan mengikutiku. Kkkkk~"

 _DEG~_

Lagi. Jantungnya bekerja tidak seperti biasanya. Ini terlalu cepat dan sesak. Senyum seorang Yoongi sepertinya memang berdampak buruk bagi kesehatan Jimin. Benarkah ? Tidak masuk akal.

Sinting~

.

.

.

Sial~ sial~ sial~

Jimin terus mengumpat di dalam hati sambil sesekali memegangi dadanya. Dia kira pulang bersama Yoongi atas kesepakatan mereka berdua-maksudku tidak dengan Jimin yang mengikuti Yoongi lalu Yoongi membiarkan pemuda itu berjalan bersamanya- akan lain rasanya. Nyatanya sama saja. Jantung bodohnya berdetak tidak teratur. Jimin seperti orang tolol saja.

"Kenapa, Jimin ? Kau sakit ?" Yoongi sedikit mendekatkan wajahnya, berharap Jimin mau mendongakan kepalanya. Pemuda Park itu sejak tadi hanya diam dan menunduk ke bawah sana, berbeda dengan Jimin yang di kelas. Berisik dan menyebalkan.

"T-tidak !" Jimin menoleh ke arah lain. Takut jantungnya benar-benar meledak jika melihat wajah manis Yoongi sekarang.

"Yoongi ?" bersamaan. Keduanya mencari arah datangnya suara.

"Zhoumi ?" namja tinggi berpostur tegap melambaikan tangannya seraya tersenyum ke arah Yoongi. Tentu saja namja manis itu membalasnya. Zhoumi. Salah satu guru Jimin juga sekaligus teman Yoongi sesama guru.

"Tidak keberatan jika aku bergabung dengan kalian ?"

"Kau akan naik bis juga ? Tidak biasanya." Zhoumi itu sudah cukup kaya sebenarnya, pergi kemanapun dengan mobil. Wajar jika Yoongi sedikit mengernyitkan kedua alis.

"Aku lupa membawa mobil."

"Oh... _Jja_ ! Kita pulang bersama !" saling melempar senyum, keduanya melangkah beriringan di selingi obrolan santai, menipiskan aura kehadiran sosok sebelumnya yang sudah lama berjalan di samping Yoongi. Dan namja manis itu belum menyadari jika sosok itu masih bergeming di tempatnya. Tidak mengikuti dua insan yang terlihat... serasi ?

 _Nyut~_

Dada Jimin terasa nyeri. Rasanya sakit. Bukan efek memabukkan seperti tadi. Jantungnya masih berdetak tidak teratur tapi terasa sakit.

Semua orang memang harus menyukai apa yang Yoongi suka, semisal bunga, kopi dan boneka beruang besar, tidak terkecuali apapun. Tapi tidak semua orang harus menyukai Yoonginya, terkecuali dirinya sendiri. Jimin tidak ingin berbagi Yoongi dengan siapapun.

Setelah ini Jimin rasa dia memang benar-benar harus memeriksa jantungnya. Harus. Sebelumnya dia harus tau dulu kemana dia akan pergi dalam keadaan seperti ini ?

Ya... Taehyung. Solusi Jimin selalu berakhir pada alien itu, sahabatnya.

.

.

.

" _Arrhythmia_ adalah suatu gejala dimana detak jantung menjadi terlalu cepat, terlalu lambat, atau tidak teratur."

"Benarkah ada penyakit semacam itu ? Ya.. Tuhan~ bagaimana ini, Taehyung ? Aku mengidap kelainan jan-"

"Jiwa. Kau lebih mirip dengan seseorang yang menderita kelainan jiwa, Park."

 _Plakk~_

"Berhenti mengataiku gila. Kau sendiri yang bilang jika kau bukan seorang dokter, jangan memvonis penyakit orang seenaknya."

Taehyung memutar malas kedua bola matanya. Memvonis penyakit orang seenaknya ? Dia ? Lalu bagaimana dengan Jimin sendiri ? Taehyung rasa Jimin butuh pengobatan khusus.

"Lanjutkan lagi !"

Malas sebenarnya, tapi Taehyung menurut juga. Membacakan fakta tentang penyakit kelainan jantung. Taehyung heran, kenapa juga temannya itu bersikeras ingin mengidap kelainan jantung ?

" Ck~ Beberapa orang memiliki gejala _arrhythmia_ , termasuk :

1\. Dada terasa penuh -"

"Taehyung, Lingkari bagian itu !"

"Hhh~ 2. Detak jantung cepat ( _tachycardia_ )-"

"ITU JUGA !"

"Park, berhenti berteriak !"

"Taehyung, ini baru dua dari beberapa gejala. Aku tidak mau mati."

"Tenang dulu, Park ! Masih ada gejala yang lain."

Jimin menahan napas sejenak, berharap cara itu bisa membuatnya tenang meski hanya sedikit saja.

"Baiklah, lanjutkan !"

"3. Detak jantung lambat ( _bradycardia_ )-"

"TAEHYUNG, AKU JUGA MERASAKANNYA."

"4. Nyeri pada dada-"

"ITU ! ITU YANG AKU RASAKAN KEMARIN."

"5. Sesak napas-"

"Huh~ hah~ huh~ hah~ aku merasakannya sekarang. Ini sesak !"

"6. Kepala terasa melayang-"

"Melayang... berputar... aku dimana ?"

"7. Pusing-"

"Kepalaku~"

"Dan terakhir pingsan."

"Ranjang.. mana ranjang ? Aku ingin pingsan, Taehyung."

"Park Jimin kau resmi menjadi gila."

Taehyung menutup laman yang dia baca barusan, gejala dan penyakit yang kemungkinan di derita Jimin sangat merepotkan. Tidak ingin percaya dengan anggapan bodoh Jimin. Tapi pemuda bermarga Park itu cukup tolol untuk mengerti tentang satu gejala lain yang sama seperti gejala yang dia rasakan.

Tentang suatu rasa yang tidak pernah Taehyung rasakan sebelumnya tapi dia mengerti harus menyebutnya apa. Otak mereka sama bodohnya namun ada beberapa hal yang membuat Jimin jauh lebih bodoh daripada Taehyung.

Cinta.

.

.

.

END^^


End file.
